dragon slayers remake
by issic clark
Summary: dragons. beings of power who respect only power the world believes they are myths until they meet the children raised by them and one who was born as half of one
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people me again with another a remake of a story after reading and re-reading my story dragon slayers I have come to realize that it isn't as good as I wanted it to be so I've decided to remake it. This will be my second remake as the first one just wasn't what I wanted it to be the basis of the story is the same Naruto and the other dragon slayers joining the magic knights (minus Natsu) however that is all that will be the same the start of the story will be very different from before. I got the idea of this remake from reading the new fair tail manga 100 year quest and it's new antagonists the five dragon gods but what really made me a fan of the story was the introduction of Ignia that's what made me fall in love with the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy the remake please tell me what you think**

**Chapter 1**

The clover kingdom was one of four other kingdoms that rested on its continent in this kingdom there existed four grand magic zones places that held so much mana that the land had become dangerous and manic. One of these zones was the ultimate volcano mountain a place with so much mana that it had kept the volcano's constantly erupting the place was full of volcano's and lava and lava monsters that were created by such a concentration on mana. This was the home of one person though it was originally the home of two until one of them left. It was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he was thirteen years old and had a fit body not to muscular but just right. The boys name was Naruto he had no last name since his father didn't have one either, this was Naruto's home for as long as he could remember he was trained here every day by his father ever since he could walk his father was a hard and often cruel trainer. Naruto held no love for his father though he didn't hate him either, no Naruto respected his father because of his power and since Naruto inherited this power so he wanted Naruto to be strong or even stronger so that he and Naruto could fight one day. That was the only reason he had Naruto for his own amusement. Naruto did not know his mother for his father said that she didn't matter only that she was strong enough that he felt she could give him a strong child and that she was the one to name him.

Naruto's father left him one day four years age leaving for and unknown reason to an unknown place before he left all he said to Naruto was _"I've taught you everything I know boy the rest you can do all on your own I'll return one day years from now to check just how strong you've gotten. Know that if your strength isn't what I want it to be I'll kill you after all I can always have another child." _Those where the word his father said to him before he left Naruto had trained every day since then for four years fighting the lava monsters, drinking lava to regain his power and resting when he needed to. As a half human half fire dragon Naruto ate fire to replenish his power and not just fire but almost any heat source. Yes Naruto wasn't all human his father was a dragon that could do transformation magic that allowed him to look human but his mother was human an extremely powerful one at that. Because of this Naruto had gained a great amount of magic power it was one of the reasons why his father had him in the first place.

Now the thirteen year old boy was ready to leave the mountain and see just what this world had to offer him after all if he wanted to get stronger he needed real world experience and he wouldn't get that here on his mountain. "Okay time to see if I can fine something to do." Naruto said to himself and with that he left the mountain

**Two year later**

Now fifteen years old Naruto had wondered the clover kingdom he had made a reputation for himself mainly around small village and towns Naruto was known for helping them out with bandit trouble and wild animal attacks. That wasn't all either Naruto had gained two traveling companions they were like him and at the same time not like him they were dragon slayers but they weren't half human like he was they were merely adopted and trained by dragons. Their named were Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvel

Gajeel was the same age as Naruto he is a tall and with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes two on each side of his nose and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.

Wendy was a petite girl who had fair skin with brown eyes she has long dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest she was two years younger than him and Gajeel.

Naruto had met Gajeel about a year ago, he was the leader of a gang of bandits calling themselves phantom lord when he had met them they were terrorizing a village but Naruto was able to defeat them. They were all weak but then he had met Gajeel the leader of the band Naruto and he had fought and it was then he learned that Gajeel was a dragon slayer as well. the two had fought it was a devastating battle that nearly destroyed the town however despite being enemies they were actually having fun it was the first time either of them had a challenge and were capable of testing their strengths but in the end the battle ended with Naruto being the victor. After the battle when magic knights had come and taken the rest of the bandits away Naruto had taken an unconscious Gajeel away when he awoke and asked why Naruto smiled and simply said

"You are not only the first other dragon slayer I've ever met but you are also my first real challenge I saved you because I want you to come with me that way the mare we can fight and train and the more powerful we can make each other." That was Naruto's explanation to Gajeel and he accepted.

Speaking of training that's what the two were doing right now. Standing across from each other and Wendy standing in the middle she had raised her hand high and swung it down saying

"Begin" backing away and letting the two fight

Naruto and Gajeel charged each other and began trading punches with one another both were blocking and dodging the blows the other was throwing then Gajeel jumped away.

"**Iron Dragons: Roar" **Gajeel shouted with a tornado like metal shards shooting out of his mouth.

Naruto had dodged and his hand ignited in red fire and charged Gajeel

"**Fire Dragons: Iron fist" **Naruto yelled preparing to punch Gajeel

"**Iron Dragon: Scales"** Gajeel shouted and suddenly his entire body was covered in metal

Naruto's flaming fist hit Gajeel hard in the face and though Gajeel was forced back he was still standing though a small crack could be seen on his armor. Naruto's on the other hand had a bruise on his hand the two looked at each other and then smirked

"Gajeel what do you say we up things up a little?" Naruto asked

"I was thinking the same thing." Gajeel said

Naruto then looked over to Wendy "Wendy I want you to cast your enchantments on me and Gajeel." Naruto said

"Alright hold on." Wendy said

Wendy had then begun chanting **"Fast wind that run heaven**: **lle VERNIER" **this enchantment doubled their speed

Next enchantment **"Power of the stout arms that tear heaven: lle Arms" **this enchantment increased their physical strength

The final enchantment **"Protection from the gods that govern heaven: lle Armor" **this spell increased their defense

There were other enchantments but these were the ones that they needed or well wanted since they did the most work so with their speed, strength, and defense well it actually doubled these things this and now their fight will be all the more harder.

The two charged each other once again to continue their battle with Wendy's enchantments.

**Three hours later**

A Worn out and bruised Naruto was being healed by Wendy along with a worn out and bruised Gajeel they were both being heal by the thirteen year old girl. Naruto and Gajeel had met Wendy in village she was the assistant to the village's healer named Porlyusica Naruto and Gajeel knew right away that she was a dragon slayer because of her scent and the same could be said for her since she knew right away after meeting them. Naruto and Gajeel had stayed in the village for about a month and defended it from a group of bandits that wanted to kidnap Wendy and use her healing power for themselves. However they were beaten back and kicked out with the combined efforts of Naruto, Gajeel, Wendy and Porlyusica. After that Naruto asked Wendy if she wanted to come with him and Gajeel to get stronger she wanted to but she didn't want to leave her master but the woman gave her their permission to take Wendy with them.

Wendy has been with them for about a year now and she like her brothers (that's what she saw them as) was also getting stronger and stronger every single day. Though she was still behind them but she was catching up to them

"Man that was a good spar" Naruto said

"Yeah I can feel myself getting stronger already." Gajeel said

"Hey Gajeel since our first meeting how many times have you and I fought now?" Naruto asked

"We've fought about one hundred and twenty eight times give or take." Gajeel said remembering ever single battle they had over the last two years since they fought every day

"Okay and how many have we each won over the other?" Naruto asked again

"We've both won an even sixty-four times not counting this since this was a draw." Gajeel said

"You two are so amazing I can't wait to be as strong as the two of you." Wendy said with admiration

"Hey don't sell yourself short Wendy you're a power house in your own way you're still strong enough to take on most people." Naruto said

"Blondie's right kid just because you aren't at our level yet doesn't mean that your weak remember that just have more faith in yourself." Gajeel said

"Thanks you guys." Wendy said

The three sat there with Wendy still healing them though they had wondered what they were going to do with themselves but they'd think on that tomorrow.

**Okay here is the first chapter of the remake I hope you enjoy tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people here is the second chapter of this story I hope you enjoyed the first in this chapter there is a two year time skip and Naruto and his crew will go to Hange village and after the grimoire selection. Naruto, Gajeel and Wendy will travel to the capital with Asta and Yuno and befriend them it is there that they will also meet three other dragon slayers. Here is the second chapter hope you enjoy. **

**2 years later**

Naruto Gajeel and Wendy the triple dragons as they called themselves the three had had grown stronger since in their years together. They say that broken bones heal stronger and for them that true mainly because of Wendy's healing and their own natural healing factor the three had also gotten some new clothes as well.

Wendy was wearing a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves and has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings.

Gajeel was wearing a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reaching down to his upper calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, while retaining the pants, and studded boots, gloves, belt and wristbands. His hair remains the same, albeit with strands of hair on the side of his head, hiding his ears, and wearing a dark yellow bandanna on his forehead.

Naruto was wearing lightish brown tight shirt that showed off his abs that had no arm sleeves, he also wore white pants with a yellowish orange belt and brown boots.

The three of them were currently on their way to a village called Hange it was a village in the outskirts of the clover kingdom the plan was to rest their before making their way to the capital and take the magic knights entrance exam. They had decided to become magic knight not really for any noble since but because they were bored and because well they already helped people and saved people and defeated bandits and what not and they figured they might as well be paid for it. They knew the magic knights' entrance exam would be in the royal capital and it wouldn't be till another month so they had time.

"So how long until we reach this Village?" asked Gajeel

"Just about an hour maybe more" Said Wendy

"Can't wait till we reach it I need a bath and some food in me." Naruto said holding his grumbling stomach

The three continued walking and talking with each other until they had finally arrived at the village it wasn't small but it wasn't big either. Naruto and his friends wondered around and got some food and then arrived at the site they had wanted to see the skeletal remains of the demon that had attacked humanity years ago.

"Man look it this beast how strong do you think it was?" Wendy asked

"No clue but man look at the size it's almost as big as a dragon." Naruto said the other two nodded when they compared the size to their parents Ignia, Grandeeny, and Metalicana.

"Says a lot about the first wizard kings strength since he was able to kill it" Gajeel said

"Where do you think it comes from?" Wendy wondered

"Who knows but where ever it comes form could there be more?" Naruto wondered

As the three wondered around they could hear something striking something else and they could hear someone talking or to be exact counting. Traveling inside the skeleton they could see a kid around their age striking the bone and counting the kid was shirtless and around Wendy's height maybe a little taller he had wild silver hair wearing a head band with a red cross on it with black pants. The kid was training clearly and judging from how high he was counting he was at for quite a while.

"Hey man how long where you doing this?" Naruto asked

The kid turned back and stared at the three of them and they stared at him and Naruto could see Wendy blushing looks like she found the kid to be cute.

"Hey there my names Asta nice to meet you, who are you exactly?" Asta asked

"Hey my name's Naruto this is Gajeel and the girl is Wendy." Naruto said

"You guy don't look like you're from here around here I lived in Hange my whole life and I know almost all the locals." Asta said

"No we aren't where just stopping here for the time being until the magic knights entrance exam starts." Wendy said

Asta's eyes lit up and ran to the three of them excited "Really that's great I'm going to be a magic knight to and then one day I'm going to be the wizard king." Asta said proudly

The four started talking and walking back to the orphanage where Asta lived as they walked Naruto was sensing something about Asta it was weird Asta smelled human but Naruto could also smell something else but he could put his finger on it.

They had arrived at the orphanage church it was a small place with it was a red building with white pillars and gutters as they approached they had seen the building according to Asta the orphanage was run by two people Father Orsi and Sister Lily the woman Asta said was going to be his wife. He also told them about the other kids that live in the orphanage there was Recca, Nash, Aruru, Hollo, and Yuno the person he considers a rival to become the wizard king

Walking to the church they had noticed a woman there she was wearing a typical nun outfit this must have been the sister Lily Asta had told them about.

"Sister Lily!" Asta yelled approaching the woman

"Asta hello" the woman said and then she saw the three people he had brought with him "who are these three you've brought with you?" she asked

"Hi there miss my name is Naruto and these are my friends Wendy, and Gajeel." Naruto introduced

"Sister they said they'll be heading to the royal capital in six months and were wondering if they could stay here for a bit." Asta explained

"Yes it's just as Asta explained and just so we won't be freeloaders we'll do our own laundry and we'll even pay." Naruto said bringing out a bag of gold

"Oh my well you'll have to ask father Orsi but I'm sure he'll let you." The sister said

**3 months later**

They had been in the village for quite some time and had become friends with Asta, Yuno, the other orphans and sister Lily and true to their word Naruto, Wendy, and Gajeel didn't freeload and helped with the orphanage Gajeel hunted for meat and caught animals, Naruto used his magic to help cook food and keep the place warm for the others and Wendy loved helping sister Lily though it was probably because the nun reminded the girl of Porlyusica so much. However they didn't slack off in their own training either which led them to right now.

Naruto and Gajeel had gone off in a secluded part of the village to spar again though this time they had left Wendy with the other orphans however Asta and Yuno had come with them because they wanted to see how strong they were.

"You ready Gajeel because I'm about to kick your ass!" Naruto said to his friend with a smirk

"Bring it on flame brain you're about to get some iron in your diet." Gajeel said with a smirk of his own

On the side lines Asta and Yuno had just watched as the two got into their battle stances Asta had stars in his eyes and Yuno had the same neutral look on his face that he always had but inside he was curious just how strong they were. He remembered that when Asta had asked them about their magic and the explanation they had given about it.

**Flashback**

It had been a month since Naruto, Wendy, and Gajeel had moved in with them Gajeel and Naruto would often go out to train and sometimes the three of them would be battered and bruised one time Wendy was so injured that she was unconscious for about two days.

"You know if you two want to beat yourselves up to get stronger that's fine but do you have to put this girl through it as well." sister Lily said as she was helping Wendy's recovery

"Trust me I know this seems cruel but this is What Wendy asked for." Naruto said

"Why would someone ask to get beaten up." One of the orphans asked Nash was his name

"Wendy wants to become as strong as me and Naruto so in order to do that Wendy asked us to treat her no different from how me and Naruto treat each other. Wendy's determined to get stronger to be able to stand alongside us one day she wants to be more than just our medic she wants to fight alongside us as equals." Gajeel explained

"Speaking of I've always wondered what kind of magic do you guys use?" Asta had asked

"We use Dragon slayer magic." Gajeel answered

"What's Dragon slayer magic?" another orphan asked the little girl Recca

"It's a form of lost magic lost to history it can only be taught to humans by dragons." Naruto explained

"Wow really you guys were taught by dragons?" Asta asked with wonder in his eyes

"Yes the dragon that taught me was named Ignia the fire dragon." Naruto said

"The dragon that taught me was Metalicana the iron dragon." Gajeel said

"The one that taught Wendy was Grandeeny the sky dragon." Naruto said

**Flashback end**

Ever since that explanation Yuno had been curious about the power they held, the power of a dragon but mainly he wondered just how strong they were.

Back with the two dragon slayers their battle had started Naruto had charged Gajeel the suddenly his body lit on fire and he screamed his attack

"**Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!" **Naruto said as he charged Gajeel head first but the iron dragon slayer jumped high in the air and avoided it but Naruto expected that and then suddenly bounced off a bolder and charged Gajeel in the air **"Iron Dragon: Scales" **Gajeel yelled and suddenly his body was covered in iron and he took Naruto's attack head on as Naruto's head struck his stomach and though it hurt Gajeel pushed through the pain.

"**Iron dragon: Hammer" **Gajeel said as he cupped both of his fists and slammed them on Naruto's back sending him to the ground. But Naruto had landed on his feet crouched but a crater had formed under him.

Looking up Naruto prepared his signature attack **Fire Dragons: Roar" **a jet stream of fire came at Gajeel and hit him dead on and even with his iron scale armor he could still feel the heat through it.

Gajeel fell to the ground his shirt burned off and the two stood once again looking at each other for a moment and then charged once again this time exchanging a fury of punches and kicks that could barely be seen at all as they punched and kicked they were slowly rising in the air higher and higher the people of the village could hear the blows they sounded like fire crackers going off.

Asta was amazed at what he saw and even Yuno couldn't keep the shock off his face at what he was seeing neither of them knew it was possible to fight like this. Naruto and Gajeel were amazing and destructive every time they landed a punch they could hear the boom from their fists hitting each other

Naruto and Gajeel just stood again both looking ragged then they charged once again **"Flame louts: fire dragon fists" **Naruto said as both his fists were coated in flames **"Iron dragon: metal barrage" **Gajeel said as his already iron fists in green energy.

When the two were near they let out a fury of punches enhanced by their ability they were both landing powerful punches on each other neither trying to defend both of them just trying to do the most damage that they could to one another. After what felt like forever the blows were finally slowing down and when it came to a stop the two spectators could see the damage that the two had done to each other. Naruto had bruises all over him some of them were even black because Gajeel had been hitting some of the same spots causing the damage to increase. Gajeel didn't look any better his iron armor had been completely beaten away and there were even burns on his body and bruises just as bad as Naruto's. Needless to say they had beaten the crap out of each other and then suddenly both fell down and were unconscious most likely from the pain.

**3 months later**

Asta, Yuno, Naruto, Wendy, and Gajeel were standing at the orphanage three more months had passed and it was time for them to leave to go to the magic knights' entrance exam. They had said goodbye and farewell to everyone and had begun their journey.

**Hello people here is the end of the chapter sorry if it's a little rushed but I needed to finish fast since do to personal reasons I won't be on the computer for a while. Anyway I hope you enjoy and next chapter I will be introducing three more dragon slayers into the story I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people me again here with the third installment of the story I hope you all enjoy. In this chapter I will be introducing three more dragon slayers who will also be taking the magic knights' entrance exam. Also the squad placements will be the same as it was in my original story there will also be other dragon slayers as two more who will be from the diamond kingdom and one more as well from the clover you'll find out who they are on a later date though as I think revealing two of them now would ruin the suspense and as for the third she will and won't be similar to Naruto but that won't happen until their fight with Vetto. Okay well here you go I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.**

**Chapter 3**

The five friends left on their journey to the clover kingdom capital the five had never been there so they wondered what it would be like and what it would look like. As they walked the five talked more with each other sure they spent six months together but Asta and Yuno (mainly Asta) wanted to know more about them and their amazing magic this was something Naruto liked about the guy he was an endless well of energy. They didn't care about how long the journey would take just as long as they got there

"So are you guys nervous about the entrance exam?" Wendy asked

"Nervous? Are you kidding squirt with our powers and skills there's no way we won't get in." Gajeel said with his usual grin

"Gajeel's right there nothing to worry about we'll get in for sure and who knows, maybe we'll get to meet the wizard king." Asta said

"Well first we'll need to pass the entrances exam first." Yuno said

Though Naruto agreed with Gajeel with their abilities and strength he was sure at least he, Wendy, Gajeel, and Yuno will get selected but he wasn't sure of Asta. Asta was a great person and truly determined he worked harder than anyone he met other than himself and Gajeel of course but still at the end of the day they are called magic knights and even with a grimoire Asta still had no magic and it was likely he wouldn't get chosen but Naruto decided to keep that bit to himself. Asta had challenged them to a race and they all started running over and over again but he eventually stopped. The journey continued through pouring rain, cold nights, and various things the five continued walking for days of course they slept and ate when they needed to even crossing a small desert but in the end their efforts paid off and they could see the royal capital. It rested on top of a very tall hill some would even call it a small mountain they could see the castle and tall walls as well as some of the towns as well.

"Well guys we've made it now let's do this." Naruto said

**Later**

They had gotten in and proceeded to enter the castle town of Kikka it was the name of the place they had entered in the five were walking through the town. It was amazing Naruto his two fellow dragon slayers have travelled around for quite some time and have been too a lot of towns and villages but this place put them all to shame to mention the vendors were all selling foods and other items that Naruto had never seen. The five of them continued on but then Naruto stopped when he heard crying and looked over and was overcome by what he saw there was a woman carrying two bags of items and she was a very beautiful woman the most Naruto had ever seen she had red wavy hair and blue eyes she was wearing a simple outfit but to him it only complemented her beauty. He could also see she had a baby on her back and there were two other kids following her all had red hair.

"Excuse me maybe I can help." Naruto said walking to her

Naruto held out his finger and from it a small flame had come and then using his power he shaped the flame into the form of a bird and made it tweet the baby looked at it and started giggling and stopped crying.

"Thank you that was amazing." She said with a thankful smile

"No problem my names Naruto." He said introducing himself

"I'm Rebecca and thanks again now I can get to the shop without having to stop him from crying bye." Rebecca said as she walked off

Naruto had caught up to his friends they had continued walking to the entrance of the exam then there were a lot of people in the court yard each one hoping to become a magic knight. They were now in a line so they could be given an id number Yuno went first and got his number he was 164.

Asta went next and after a small bit of doubt he was number 165 after him was Wendy "Wendy Marvell not really from anywhere since I travel a lot also I don't have a grimoire but I can do this." Wendy said she made a small wind drill and sent it through a wall making a small whole after that she was given number 166

Gajeel was next "Gajeel Redfox not from anywhere and I don't have a stupid book but I don't need one." Gajeel then turned his arm into an iron sword and was given the number 167

Finally it was Naruto's turn "Naruto from ultimate volcano mountain I don't have a grimoire but I don't need one." Naruto said as he held up his hand and some fire come out of it and he was given the number 168.

After that the five entered the court yard after a minute some birds had come into the stadium from what he overheard from one of the examines they were anti-birds they apparently the lower your magic power the more you attract. No birds where coming to him, Gajeel, Wendy or Yuno but funny enough they were all over Asta. Naruto let out a small laugh when suddenly he caught the scent and he wasn't the only one either he recognized the scent or so did the others. There were other dragon slayers here three to be exact.

"You guy pick up the location?" Naruto asked in a serious voice

"Yeah over there." Gajeel said pointing at one of the stone pillars

The three had walked over and like Naruto had summarized there were three of them the first one he noticed was tall and muscular. He had orange eyes blonde hair that was slicked back with numerous spiky strands pointing backwards except a small tuft that went down his forehead he also had a lightning bolt shaped scar going down the right side of his eye. He we wearing a dark blue armless V-neck vest with white fur outlined on the Neck, the shoulder, and waist with purple pants.

Next one was a slim yet muscular toned with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He had dark blue eyes above the right one is a thin diagonal scar and was wearing a dark blue, gold trimmed jacket, as well as a black, high-collared piece of what appears to be armor underneath, exposing, yet again, his abdominals. With this, Sting wore light-gray colored pants with fang-like designs on the side he accessorized his outfit with two different belts one around his waist and one below that that holds a feather boa.

The last one was a slim young man of average height with red eyes and rather messy black hair which almost reaches down to his shoulders along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He was wearing a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive pale blue cloth waist guard with four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waist guard a pair of armored boots on the front bears plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard.

"Hey there I didn't inspect to find three other dragon slayers here." Naruto said to the three of them

"I'm Naruto and these are my friends Wendy and Gajeel." Naruto introduced

"Well since you introduced yourself and friends I'll do the same I'm Laxus Drayer, the dark haired one is named Rogue and the blonde one is named Sting." The now named Laxus introduced

"So what brought the three of you here?" Naruto asked

This time it was Sting who answered "Boredom mostly and some curiosity we wanted to see what these magic knights were all about." He said

"Huh we have a similar reason." Gajeel answered

"So what are your elements and your teachers I'm really curious." Naruto said

"My dragons name was Ghidorah and I am the lightning dragon slayer." Laxus said with a smirk

"My dragons name was Weisslogia and I am the white dragon slayer." Sting said

"My dragons name was Skiadrum and I am the shadow dragon slayer." Rogue said

"So lightning, white, and shadow cool well my father's name was Ignia and I'm the fire dragon slayer." Naruto said

"My dragons name was Metalicana and I'm the iron dragon slayer." Gajeel said with a smirk

"My dragons name was Grandeeny and I'm the sky dragon slayer." Wendy said

"Well now that we are introduced I can't wait to see what you guys are capable of." Laxus said

"We thought this was going to be boring until we smelled you three now things just might get fun around here." Sting said

"I look forward to seeing what my three fellow dragon slayers are capable of." Rogue said

With that Naruto, Gajeel, and Wendy left the three other slayers to go find Asta and Yuno and see how they were doing the three could tell it was almost time for the exam to start. Naruto had told Gajeel and Wendy to separate and get a feel for the examinees' also chances are they're going to be put on separate squads and they needed to get used to being separate.

Naruto found Asta and he had introduced him to a guy he met named Sekke then suddenly the magic knights captain started coming out. All of them each one sent out on aura that demanded respect "So those are magic knight captains huh?" Naruto asked to no one just voicing his thoughts out loud "Yes they are aren't they amazing" Sekke said

First he pointed at the one with silver hair "That's Nozel Silva captain of the silver eagles and the noble heir of house Silva." Sekke said

"Next Fuegoleon Vermillion member of house Silva and captain of the crimson lion kings he and his family specialize in flame magic." Sekke said

"A noble family that specializes in fire huh sounds interesting." Naruto said with a smirk

"Next is Jack the ripper captain of the green praying mantises it said he could cleave a mountain in two." Sekke said

"What's a praying mantis?" Asta asked

"It's an insect with scythe like hands." Naruto answered

"Next is Charlotte Roselei captain of the blue rose knights her squad is mostly composed of women and she is said to be one of the most beautiful women alive." Sekke said

'That'd be a great squad for Wendy.' Naruto thought since the girl needed more female friends

"Next is Gueldre Poizot captain of the purple orcas." Sekke said in an uninterested manner

"Next is Dorothy Unsworth captain of the coral peacocks." Sekke said

"Why is she sleeping?" Naruto asked confused

"All she does is sleep" Sekke said

"Then how'd she become a captain?" Asta asked and Naruto was wondering that as well

"Got me she must have some incredible power that's invisible to the eye." Sekke said as the sleeping woman sat down

"Rill Boismortier captain of the aqua deer" Sekke said

"How old is he?" Asta asked

"He's nineteen years old" Sekke said

"That young he's only three years older than me." Naruto said

"Finally the next in line the best of them all Captain of the golden dawn William Vangeance the best of all the magic knights squad. If anyone is going to be the wizard king it's him." Sekke said

Naruto was impressed these men and women where strong nowhere near as strong as his father but still powerful in their own right.

"Attention examinees" the captain of the golden dawn said "Thank you for waiting I will be conducting this year's entrance exam." He taking out his grimoire

He cast a spell and then suddenly the sky grew dark and then tree branches descended from the sky as they descended they had transformed into brooms. The brooms where given to everyone and when they were Naruto knew what he wanted everyone to do.

"Now we will begin the first in a series of test we magic knight captains will be serving as your judges and when the exam is complete we will chose the people we want on our squad." He said and that meant that they were all being evaluated together as one whole group "If you are chosen you are in, if more than one squad chooses you then you are free to pick the squad however if no squad selects you then that means you have been deemed unqualified to join the magic knights." Captain Vangance finished

This was good given the fact that there are many examinees it would take a day to examine each one individually this way they could see what everyone was capable of at the same time. Naruto wondered if they were truly able to watch every single person though well they must have some way if this is how their doing it. Gajeel who was leaning on a pillar preferred this method as well it was like a ballet royal in its own way to show who was better than the other. Wendy was a little nervous because at heart she was a shy person one on one she could do great if there was only one person to examine her but all nine captains plus the other examinees with their own opinions she was nervous but she would push through because her brothers in all but blood would as well.

"Here is your first test you must use the brooms you've been given to fly." The captain said

The other looked nervous but the three dragon slayers weren't hell flying was their hobby and how they got around especially Wendy since she was the sky dragon slayer anyway.

"A mage who is in control of his or her magic power can do it on instinct alone it's the best method to travel around if you can't do even this then you aren't worth our time, now begin." Captain Vangance said

The true meaning of the test however wasn't to see if they could fly or not it was to gauge their magic power and see how much control you had the higher you went the more control you had.

Naruto looked around to see some people going into the air, while some could barely get off the ground however Naruto, Wendy, and Gajeel didn't need brooms to fly. Dropping them on the ground they each used their own method of flying Gajeel focused his iron dragon scales on his back and used them to create metallic dragon wings and jumped into the air. Wendy using her control of the sky to jump and propel herself in the air and went high and then she floated making it look like she was standing on the sky. Finally Naruto he summoned his flames and concentrated them to his back then using his power to somewhat solidify them he took to the air. However it seems the other three dragon slayers didn't have the idea as they were standing on their brooms going high in the air.

Everyone was impressed by them and jealous though that was coming from the competitors

**With the captains**

The nine where impressed by some of the examinees but the one's that really impressed them where the three not using their brooms to fly

"Well you don't see that every day." Yami said

"Indeed it truly is impressive to see what they're doing but it's even more curious how their doing it." Said Fuegoleon

That was something that all the captains where wondering

**Later**

The entire day was spent going through more and more tests the next one was the magic power test they were to use their magic power to destroy the stone walls that were in front of them. Naruto blasted his with his flame melting it, Wendy used a miniature wind drill to destroy hers, and Gajeel shot his iron club hand and destroyed his. It seemed the three other dragon slayers did just as well Laxus Destroyed his with a thunder bolt from his hand, Sting smashed his with a white ray, and Rogue did the same with his shadow.

Next came the magic control test apparently they had to shoot a shot as accurately as they could with their magic powers and once again the six showed off how amazing they were as they got perfect shots.

Next came the magic creation test for this they had to create a construct from their magic a simple exercise really Naruto used his flames to create a bird. Gajeel morphed his iron hand into a miniature dragon; Wendy used her wind to create a picture of her face.

It was test after test but after came the final test finally and when Naruto and Gajeel heard what it was they each had a grin on their face off to the side the same grin was on Laxus face as well.

"The final test and most important will be a display of combat skills." Captain Vangance said

"Prepare to duel" Said the crimson lion captain

"You will break into pairs and fight each other use your grimoire to attack and defend, as knights battle is our most crucial skill we want to see everything you're capable of." Fuegoleon said

"The match will end when one give up or can no longer fight back and we have mages using recovery magic on standby to heal the injured." Captain Vangance said

Naruto had tuned everything else out since he already figured out the symmetrics of the battles that would be taking place and now he needed to find a person to battle. That honestly put three people on his radar as he refused to fight either Wendy or Gajeel. He didn't want to fight Wendy because he wanted her to test her skills out on people more not only that but he didn't want to out shine her since he knew that he'd win the battle if he fought her. Gajeel was because both already knew how strong the other was and fighting would be a waste of their time, not to mention that the two of them would likely destroy the entire place if things got heated and with them it always does.

So really that left three people Laxus, Sting, and Rogue they were the only ones who could challenge him mainly Laxus since he could tell he was stronger than the other two. As he was contemplating things he noticed that the first match was already happening it was between Asta and that Sekke guy. Everyone cleared out as the two had gotten in then Sekke went to Asta and said something to him he couldn't quit hear what but from the look on Asta's face it was most likely an insult of some kind.

"BEGIN" the proctor yelled

"No pulling punches that's what we agreed right let do this Asta ha ha." Sekke said as he grimoire came and flicked through pages. Suddenly he was enveloped in a bluish-green ball with round spikes on it.

"Creation magic Sekke cannon ball" Sekke said

Sekke stood there gloating with a satisfied look on his face thinking that he won but oh was he in for a surprise

Asta's feet dug into the ground and then he took off at high speed and then pulling a great sword from his grimoire he slammed it into Sekke shattering the ball and breaking the ground beneath him. Everyone was shocked except himself, Yuno, Wendy who smiled and Gajeel who sported a wicked grin on his face.

"Unlike you Sekke I'm not joining the magic knights to goof off and have fun I've got a much bigger goal I'm goanna be the wizard king." Asta said with fierce determination and with that he left the center stage

People where asking who he was and what he said then he turns to the crowd and yells "I'm going to be the wizard king got a problem with that!" he says to his fellow examiners

They had all started laughing at him hell even Naruto chuckled and slapped his forehead he liked Asta Naruto really did but he also found what he did funny and annoying. 'Asta I don't know whether to laugh or hit you' Naruto thought

With Asta's battle over the other's where now happening after about two more Naruto was walking to Laxus to ask if he wanted to fight when he was interrupted.

"Hello there little commoner." Another examine said and judging from what he just called Naruto he was a noble

"Out of my way weakling" Naruto said with an annoyed sigh as he was trying to get to Laxus

"The nerve you no named good for nothing urchin I challenge you to battle." He said angered that he'd been insulted

"Not going to test myself against someone clearly weaker than me." Naruto said as he walked again

"So you're a coward eh?" the noble asked with a condescending smirk

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks

"Yes you're scared that's why you won't fight not that I blame you after all a no named nothing could never defeat me." He said to Naruto

Naruto felt his blood boiling how dare this weakling call him weak or say he was scared Naruto had turned to him and answered "Fine lets go." He said simply and both walked to the center ring

They had taken steps from each other and Naruto just stared at the noble as if he was nothing because he was just that nothing

"BEGIN" the Procter yelled

The battle had started judging from the look of his grimoire he was a fire mage making him very unlucky considering what Naruto does with fire. He said a spell or something Naruto wasn't paying attention but then a giant fire ball was heading to him. Naruto didn't move from his spot and let the ball hit him and just as it looked like he was burning something happened that took almost everyone by shock. A tornado had formed from the fire but then everyone saw how that was happening it was Naruto and he was eating the flame. After he finished he burped then he looked at his opponent

"Here let me show you what real fire looks like." Naruto said

Naruto took a breath and yelled "**Fire dragons: ROAR**" and a stream of fire had come out of his mouth and hit his opponent of course Naruto died down the flame since he didn't want to kill the guy.

When it was over his opponent was down and was covered in burns Naruto just looked on and called him a weakling and went back.

**Captains**

"Now that was impressive, never seen someone literally eat fire before." Yami said

"Indeed that was impressive and the fire he spewed from his mouth, as someone who specializes in fire magic I could tell he was holding back." Said Fuegoleon

'That power, he's one of them' thought William Vangance

**Stadium**

After that Wendy was challenged by someone the person didn't seem to be a noble just a regular girl from the look of it she was using water magic. The girl probably chose Wendy because of her appearance which wasn't surprising while she may be a timid girl she also has the heart and ferocity of a dragon Wendy can be tough when the time calls for it.

The water mage attacked sending water spears at her Wendy without even moving summoned a mini tornado around herself and then she charged the girl. Wendy's hands were enveloped in wind that had formed claws

"**Sky dragons: Claw" **Wendy shouted and slashed her opponent with them sending her into a wall knocking her out Wendy bowed and left the center stage.

After watching Wendy Naruto had decided to sleep he already knew that Gajeel was going to win same for those other three dragon slayers Laxus, Sting and Rogue the same went for Yuno as well. Since that was the case Naruto decided to close his eyes and wait for the exam to finish

**Later**

The exam was finally over Naruto had woken up a few minutes ago because the selection was about to start.

"The exam is over when your number is called please step forward to learn your results." Said captain Vangance

"If a captain wants you on his or her squad they'll raise their hand it means you're in. If you do not want to join a squad you can decline, if you are admitted into more than one squad you can select the squad you wish to join." Said Charlotte

"However if no squad wants you, you will not be a magic knight and you must leave at once." Said Fuegoleon

Naruto could see that people where worried he wasn't worried for himself, Gajeel, Wendy, and Yuno Naruto was worried about Asta. Asta had guts and determination and a good heart but those things could only get one so far in life the magic knights where that "Magic" knights and Asta had no magic so the chances of him getting into a squad where slim. The selections started with some getting chosen by one squad or two hands but a lot had gotten no hands.

Finally it was Yuno's turn "Number one sixty four" his number was called and Yuno had went and then to the shock of everybody something happened. One by one all the magic knight captains had all raised their hands it wasn't all that surprising Yuno had one his battle with only one hit just like the rest of his friends. However Yuno showed them that amazing tornado and he had the four leaf clover grimoire and that was impressive to them.

"It would be an honor to join the golden dawn." Yuno said picking the best of the best

Now it was Asta's Turn "Next number one sixty five." When his number was called Asta had gone up and stood in front of all the captains

"Do we have any hands?" the Referee asked

Nobody said anything and nobody did anything a minute passed and still nobody raised their hands "number one sixty five no hands" said the referee

Asta just stood there not believing that this was it Naruto had a sad look on his face and so did Wendy and Gajeel Naruto knew that this would happen but still to see it happening was still hard to watch considering Asta was his friend. The others where now yelling at Asta to move and to have some pride and throwing more and more insults at him and it pissed Naruto off. The more they talked crap about his friend the more he wanted to lash out and beat them all and it looked like Gajeel was the same but then something uninspected happened

"It's no real surprise is it?" asked a voice looking up he saw it was the voice of Yami the captain of the black bulls

"No matter how great your skill in battle maybe nobody wants to touch a power as unknown as yours." Yami said and then he jumped down

The black bulls captain then he unleashed his magic power everybody could feel the pressure everyone except Naruto, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue. After all as strong as he was Yami was no dragon so this pressure was nothing to the six of them.

Yami started walking to Asta with an intense look on his face but Asta just stood there on the spot. "What would a squad want with you a kid with zero magic?" he asked taking his smoke out of his mouth "You might as well face the truth kid. Before you said you took the exam because you wanted to become the wizard king." Yami said Asta sucked in a breath as Yami's words where hitting home "You know what that means right? If that's really your goal you're going to have to prove that you're better than all nine magic captains. Now standing here magic less and pathetic can you say you have what it take to achieve that goal?" Yami asked looking at Asta

Asta balled his fist "Fine maybe I didn't make it today but no matter what anybody says and no matter how many times I stumble I will never give up I will become the wizard king!" Asta yelled

Naruto smiled even though he failed he won't give up on his dream no matter what speed bumps he hits it's what Naruto respected about Asta no matter how many times he gets hit he won't stay down even if he keeps getting hit. Yami had turned off the pressure and looked at Asta for a second before laughing.

"Kid I like you come and join my crew." Yami said

Everybody was shocked but Naruto and his friends smiled happy that Asta had gotten in.

**Later**

After that little episode it was time for selection to continue and it was now Wendy's turn "Next number one sixty six." Wendy had walked up and then the captain of the blue rose nights had raised her hands "Number one sixty six to the blue rose knights." The referee said

Next came Gajeel's turn "Next number one sixty seven" when his number was called out Gajeel went up for a second nobody raised their hands but then Yami raised his. "Number one sixty seven the black bulls" when that was said Gajeel grinned because that Yami guy didn't seem as stuffy as the others.

Finally Naruto's number was called "Next number one sixty eight" Naruto walked up and when he did two hands where raised the silver eagles' or the crimson lion kings "I chose the crimson lion kings." Naruto said

With that Naruto had gone back to standing with the others more and more names where called and more and more acceptances and rejections where rendered then came the people that Naruto wanted to hear "Number two hundred" the referee said then that Laxus guy had gone up

Then only one raised their hands it was Fuegoleon his new captain 'so this means I can see what you've got after all' Naruto had thought "Number two hundred the crimson lion kings" after that Laxus had gone back

"Next number two hundred one" this time the blonde haired one named sting had gone up and the one who raised his hand this time was the captain of the golden dawn. "Number two hundred one the golden dawn." The referee said "was there ever a doubt." Sting said

Finally was the last dragon slayer "number two hundred and two step forward." Rouge had walked up and he got three hands one for the golden dawn, one for the crimson lion kings, and the silver eagles. "I choose the golden Dawn." Rogue said

**Later**

After another hour the selections where over Naruto had decided to meet up with his friends Asta was using the bath room so it was just Yuno, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Well guys look like this is it." Naruto said

"Yeah it's going to be hard being separate from you guys but hey on the Brightside I'll make some female friends." Wendy said

"You better watch out Naruto because when we next meet I'm going to be even stronger than now." Gajeel said with a savage grin on his face

"Looking forward to it Gajeel." Naruto said

"Hey have you three seen Asta?" Yuno asked

"Yeah I saw him going into the bathroom." Wendy said

"Thanks guy and good luck with your squads I'm going to say farewell to Asta." Yuno said

Leaving the three of them alone eventually they all left to their respective squads.

**End**

**Well here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy another thing I want you all to know the pairings I have in mind for this story**

**Naruto x Rebecca**

**Gajeel x Noelle **

**Laxus x Vanessa **

**Asta x Wendy**

**Sting x Mimosa**

**Rouge x Sol**

**There are the pairings I have planned for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people me here again with the fourth chapter of dragon slayers in this chapter there will be pov shifts from Naruto, Gajeel, and Wendy. Here they will all be going to their new respective headquarters in their respective squads in this you'll also get a history of Laxus and how he became a dragon slayer. Note that while I am working on this I am also working on other stories as well I'll try to do as much as I can on each one. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

**One day later**

It had been a day since Naruto was accepted into the crimson lion kings Naruto was currently bathing in the large bath that was filled with steam and warm water. Naruto liked this feeling being the dragon slayer of fire the heat was southing to him considering the day he had. The crimson lion kings where considered one of the best squads in the clover kingdom seconded only to the golden dawn of all for they always ended up in second or third to them depending on the missions they got and how they completed them. Of all the members of the squad there were only three people worth mentioning the first being the captain Fuegoleon, a senior member named Leopold who was the captains younger brother, and finally Mereoleona the captains older sister and the most powerful of the three. He had yet to meet either of these two since the sister spent most of her time training in the forests and Leopold was on a mission he'd probably see him later on.

As Naruto was relaxing in the bath someone had stepped inside it was his fellow new recruit and dragon slayer Laxus he walked inside with a towel on his waist after removing it Laxus sat in the bath with Naruto.

"Hey Laxus good to see ya." Naruto said greeting his fellow dragon slayer

Laxus eye open and looked him "Hey Naruto I see you're enjoying the bath." Laxus said to Naruto

"Yeah though I wish the water was a little hotter but then the others would probably boil alive." Naruto said with a grin

"Yeah being the fire dragon slayer what you call hot and what others call hot must be totally different." Laxus said

"Yeah growing up around hot lava makes you use to most heat." Naruto said looking at Laxus Naruto had then asked him a question he wanted to as "So Laxus tell me a little about you're self I'm curious about you and your dragon parent Ghidorah?" Naruto asked

"Well there isn't really mush to tell, in short I was born in a small village you probably don't know the name of I was raised by my grandfather after my birth parents had died. My village was attacked by bandits and almost everyone was killed I ran into a forest where I found Ghidorah who took me in and raised me, taught me all his moves and even made some of my own." Laxus said Naruto could tell there was more to the story but he could see some pain in his eyes and decided to leave it alone for now "What about you how'd you meet your father?" Laxus asked

"Well that's the thing unlike you, you're friends and mine I'm not fully human I literally am a dragon human hybrid." Naruto said

Laxus looked at him confused and intrigued so Naruto explained further "My father is Ignia the fire dragon god and he didn't adopt me he is my flesh and blood father and my mother is an immortal human though I've never met her personally." Naruto said

"How's that possible you're mother's human immortal or not your father is still a dragon how's that possible?" Laxus asked

"Some dragons are capable of using transformation magic to look human this is what my father did to impregnate my mother who later gave birth to me." Naruto said

Laxus was amazed he had no idea that dragons where capable of that to transform into humans and impregnate human women the prospect alone shocked him. However there is one thing that Laxus was wondering about Naruto and Ignia

"Hey Naruto why'd you call your father the fire dragon god instead of just a regular fire dragon?" Laxus asked

"They were given this title by humans and older dragons because of how powerful and evil some of them are it's this fear and strength that lead them to be worshiped as gods. Not only that but they are younger than the other dragons and as such are more powerful as their power also continues growing and my father is one of them there are six in total though I only know them by name and have never met them nor do I know where they are either." Naruto said

Laxus gained a vicious smirk on his face "So these god dragons are stronger than normal dragon's that means you're stronger than a normal dragon slayer then?" Laxus asked and Naruto knew where this was going and smirked as well "Yeah in a way it does why you want to see how strong?" Naruto asked as he started using his powers to heat up the water making it boil.

**Elsewhere**

Wendy could say she was having a great day after spending the night in her new room and introducing herself to her fellow squad mates Wendy decided to get some training done since she had nothing better to do and she asked her new friend Sol Marron. Wendy liked Sol she was like a dotting older sister who took an instant liking to Wendy, when they first met Sol gave her a giant hug because of how cute she was and called her a little sister it was embarrassing sure but something told Wendy she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon and decided to just go with it. The two were resting after a session and had decided to go back to their home and get some food and along the way they had spotted their captain who looked to be relaxing as well.

"Hey Char!" Sol had yelled to their captain

"Sol I've told you time and time again to call me captain." Charlotte said irritated

"Sorry Char my bad." Sol said as if she didn't hear the captain

Shaking her head charlotte looked at the girl who recently joined their squad "its Wendy isn't it, Wendy Marvell?" she asked "Yes captain that's my name." Wendy said

"So how do you like things here so far I hope everyone's treating you well?" Charlotte asked the blue haired girl

"It's great I've never been around so many girls before it's different than being with Naruto and Gajeel." Wendy said happily

"Honestly I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you being around those to for so long sis." Sol said

"Well it wasn't bad it's thanks to them that I've gotten so strong though I'm not much when compared to them though but still they taught me how to be strong." Wendy said with a confident and happy smile

The two just looked at her smile and they could tell she was sincere about what she said and both wondered just what kind of guys where Gajeel and Naruto.

**Black bulls' base house**

Gajeel was doing some pushups in his room at the black bull's hideout Gajeel had just finished a new member initiation he and Asta had to both fight a member of the black bulls. Naruto had fought a fire wizard named Magna while he fought a lightning wizard named Luck. Asta and he both won their respective battles and where given their black robes after they were shown to their rooms where they slept Gajeel's room was small he didn't mind. Getting up after his small workout Gajeel put on his clothes and his robe and left his room

"Hey newbie over here." Gajeel looked over and saw that it was Magna and Asta was with him as well "Listen I'm going to give you and Asta here a tour of the Black Bulls house." Magna said with a small smirk

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and just followed the two of them Magna showed both of them around starting with the dining hall Gajeel thought the place was too big considering that there weren't many members of this squad. The next place they were shown was the communal bath where all three had taken a small wash together the water though hot didn't bother Gajeel since being hit with Naruto's fire attacks has given him a slight heat tolerance and on the other side was the women's bath though Naruto could see the strings that were around it meaning traps. Next they were lead to the beasts pins apparently their captain had a hobbit for collecting them and considering he could turn his skin into iron Magna had put him in charge of feeding them, well he tried to but the threat of him shoving an iron lance up his ass made him give the job to Asta.

After about twenty minutes of being shown everywhere else the three of them were running with the Asta and Magna laughing. Gajeel was starting to get just a little pissed off at the two of them and when he was about to express his frustration in his usual way (pummeling) they stopped when Magna stopped and that's when Gajeel noticed her. It was a girl with silver hair in pig tails with pink eyes and light skin

"Perfect timing this is the other newbie of the squad." Magna said

Gajeel looked at the girl and he could tell the way she walked and how she was looking at them he could tell she thought that she was better than them, that she was superior and Gajeel didn't like that. Sure she could since her power it was strong but not enough to be considered a threat, well least not to him

"Hi I'm Asta from Hage village let's give this all we got." Asta said with his hand out hoping she would shake it.

She then slapped it away and looked at him with distain as she spoke "you're an insect of a commoner with barely in mana my name is Noelle Silva of the noble Silva house." She introduced

Gajeel just looked at her with a slightly annoyed look as she talked down to Magna and Asta even going as far as to shoot a water ball at Asta but when it was about to hit him it suddenly went to Magna. Having enough of this Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and cut through it like nothing much to the shock of Noelle. Looking at her he walked to her as she started to get nervous but Gajeel just walked passed her but before that he stopped and said some things to her.

"So you're a royal huh? Big deal I don't know what kind of privileged life you've lived but I come from the real world and the real world doesn't care what your last name is. It only cares about the strong and honestly you're not that strong girl." Gajeel said walking past her not seeing the angered look on her face.

**Later **

Gajeel was training with his shirt off since he didn't want it getting sticky from the sweat he was doing some pushups after practicing some new spells he thought of for his iron dragon slayer magic. As he was doing his set he could hear some small splashing in the distance raising an eye brow he went to go check it out and saw the source of it. It was that girl Noelle and it looked like she was doing some training of her own if the holes where any indication. It looked as though she was doing target practice to hit the bulls eyes on the tree but from what he could see she hit everywhere but the bulls eyes but still it was pretty impressive her destructive powers with her water magic was pretty great but from what Gajeel could see and since she had no control over her power but that didn't make it any less impressive.

She was panting that much told him that she was working hard he listened as she had started talking to herself.

"Why won't it work, why can't I hit what I'm aiming for?" she asked herself and Gajeel could hear the frustration in her voice

"So it's true what they said about me. No I am not a failure!" she said to herself.

'Damn I guess even rich people have their own hardships.' Gajeel thought feeling a bit sorry for the girl

Having enough crouching around Gajeel stood up and walked to her she had turned to him when she had heard the rustle in the bushes.

'It's him the disrespectful insect' Noelle thought to herself not realizing she was being watched

She looked at him just stared and as she did she feared that she would be mocked by him just like everyone else in her life her father, her older brothers, her older sister and almost every noble in the kingdom. As she looked at him all the mocking words came rushing into her mind like a raging river she didn't want to hear it she didn't want to be mocked again, NO NOT AGAIN!

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she shot her arms out and suddenly water appeared but this one was unknowingly stronger than her others and she shot it at Gajeel.

Gajeel raised his eye brows noticing the increase of power the girl was unconsciously using it was coming at him but then stopped and enveloped her instead. Gajeel was shocked not inspecting that and watched as she started floating in the air and that's when Gajeel got really impressed the sphere expanded and started shooting water drills all over the place.

'Even with her lack of control what she's doing is still pretty amazing.' Gajeel thought jumping out of the way of the water drills that where trying to get him

Jumping back he noticed that Asta and his other squad mates where outside as well each one drawn to the sudden increase of magic power. He could hear them talking about how to stop and rescue Noelle from her predicament and feeling somewhat responsible Gajeel decided it should be him.

"Hey captain Yami over here." Gajeel said walking to his captain as he was about to grab and throw Asta

"Oh rivet face what's up?" Yami asked

Gajeel decided to ignore what he just said "Throw me at her I can penetrate that spear no problem and grab Noelle but you'll have to throw me hard." Gajeel said to his captain

Yami stared at Gajeel for a second thinking on what to do on the one hand Asta was better suited for this because of his anti-magic abilities. However Noelle was giving off some serious power and this would be a good chance to see what Gajeel was capable of. 'What the hell' Yami thought

"Fine alright then get ready" Yami said grabbing Gajeel

Yami threw Gajeel hard and after waiting a few seconds Gajeel sprouted his iron wings to give himself more propulsion getting his hands and locking them he turned them into a drill and made them spin.

"**Iron dragon Drill."** Gajeel yelled

Using the drill to puncture the water sphere and drill his way to Noelle and just when he was close enough he stopped the and grabbed Noelle tackling her upward and outside the sphere. Falling he landed on his feet in a crouch with Noelle bridal style in his arms.

The girl had regained consciousness just as they landed she looked at him and he could tell she was fearful of what he was going to say to her.

"That was amazing girly." Gajeel said

Noelle was shocked he was praising her for what happened why would he do that?

"You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for if that move you did was anything to go by." Gajeel said with a fanged grin to her

"Keep working and who knows you might just get strong enough to give me a good time." Gajeel said sitting her down and walking away

Noelle had just stared at him as he walked the others had come up to her saying things but she wasn't listening to them she was focused on Gajeel. This was the first time anyone had praised her ever and not only that he believed she was strong to she looked at his retreating form unaware of the blush that was on her face or the quickening of her heart beat.

**Well people that is that the fourth chapter the next chapter will be Naruto fighting Laxus and how sting and rogue are doing in the golden dawn. Anyway till next chapter bye**


End file.
